


Raspberries and Chocolate

by JusticePlague



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mommy Clark, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Clark Kent, Zod is really sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Clark is still amazed they ended up here.
Relationships: Clark Kent/General Zod
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Raspberries and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [santino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/santino/gifts).



> A shout out to the ever lovely [Serephent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serephent) for the help with the one Kryptonian word i used here. Gawsh, you're a doll. <3
> 
> I hope you like it, Santino, bby. <3

Clark allowed himself to slip down farther in the water of the tub. The bubbles covering him, as he let the water cover his shoulders. The water and bubbles didn't quite cover the mound of his stomach, but the warm water felt great on his aching body and swollen feet.

The bathroom door opened, and ~~his mate~~ his husband entered carrying their oldest. The boy's features were much like his father's, sharp and severe, gentled by baby fat. His hair was as dark and as curly as Clark's, and they shared the same bright blue eyes. But, the rest of the boy was all his father.

"See? I told you your mommy was just taking a bath, your baby sister is being hard on him lately," Zod told the young boy, placing a kiss on his head. "Kal, Jor wanted his goodnight kiss, he wouldn't lay down without it."

"Oh, has the fearless general been defeated by a three year old?" Clark grinned up at him, as he carefully sat up. "The great Dru-Zod, laid low by his toddler son!" Clark snickered as Zod scowled at him.

"He has your eyes," Zod glowered. "You can't seriously expect me to be able to tell him no when they fill up with tears."

"I can and I do," Clark remained grinning, raising himself partially out of the water to meet his mate as he leaned their son down. He pressed a kiss to their boy's forehead. "You need to go to bed, Jor-Zod, it's past time for little kryptonians to be fast asleep."

Jor's small face broke into a huge grin, even as Zod straightened up. "Jus' wan'ed to see you, mommy."

"And, now you have, so let daddy tuck you in," Clark told him, grinning broadly.

"Yes, mommy," Jor's face turned to his father's, now studiously serious. "I'm ready now, daddy."

"I'll be back in a little while, Kal. You want me to bring you anything?" His husband him, asked as Clark slipped back down into the tub.

"Raspberries and chocolate?" Clark pouted up at him.

"Of course, darling," Zod chuckled, shaking his head as he turned and exited the bathroom.

Clark tilted his head back on the edge of the tub, letting his eyes drift closed. This far into his pregnancy, his powers were much weaker with his body preparing for birth. But, his hearing was still mostly intact, and he focused in on the sound of Zod singing their son to sleep with a kryptonian lullaby.

Clark was still amazed they ended up here. Just as he had resigned himself to killing Zod to save humans, Zod had twisted in his arms and buried his face into Clark's neck, inhaling deeply. He'd never forget the look of absolute wonder on Zod's face as he declared him to be an omega, before grabbing him and taking to the skies.

It had taken time for the humans to trust and accept both Clark and Zod, but they had helped rebuild what they had destroyed in their fight, made numerous apologies, and set about averting disasters and crimes. His human identity had been blown wide open, but Lois was there with his mother, keeping the other reporters in line, while also taking a backseat to the story, herself. She claimed she couldn't be unbiased, and let another reporter have the story.

By the time he had gotten pregnant, a little over a year later, the world had accepted them and settled down. Clark and Zod settled in Smallville, having bought the McAllisters' land bordering his family's farm with money Zod earned from allowing various scientists to study the kryptonian ships and other tech. They built a house on that strip of land, and settled in, with Zod loving working the land and raising animals, and Clark working for The Daily Planet alongside Lois. He was amazed Zod settled for this, but figured it had to do with the drive to protect the last of their species, and the last bit of their home planet. He used to worry that Zod was only with him because of his biology and their circumstance, but Zod proved his love, when their son's birth had almost taken his life.

Zod had sat by his side for days, as he drifted on the edge of death, tears flowing from his eyes, promising his Kal whatever he wanted, so long as he lived. Zod didn't realize that Clark had been lucid at times, and Clark never forgot the fear painted across the ferocious face of his lover. When Clark was stabilized and his survival was guaranteed, Zod had knelt by his bedside, forehead pressed to the back of Clark's hand, and swore he would never impregnate the omega again. It had taken three years of constant hinting, begging, and outright pleading for more children before Zod had given in to his demands and spent his last heat with him, for the first time since their son's birth.

He smiled as he listened to Zod kiss their boy's forehead and whisper a final goodnight to him. Clark heard the door to their son's room close, and Zod's even footsteps moved downstairs to the kitchen. The fridge opened, things got shuffled around, and then Zod was on his way back up. Clark let his hearing return to human normal, as Zod opened up the door to their room. He could hear his footsteps now, without tapping into his super hearing, anyway.

Clark cracked an eye open to smile at Zod as he re-entered the bathroom. The older man was carrying a bowl of fresh raspberries and a smaller bowl of chocolate sauce. He set the bowls on the edge of their large tub before pulling over a stool and sitting down.

"Is the bath helping, Kal?" Zod asked him, as he picked up the chocolate sauce and used his heat vision to warm it to just where he knew Clark liked it. Clark was insanely proud at how fast Zod had adapted to, and gained control over, the powers granted to him by the yellow sun and Earth's ecology.

"Yeah, my back and ankles were hurting so much, but this has helped, a lot," Clark grinned as Zod picked a raspberry up and dipped it in the chocolate sauce.

"I'm glad,"Zod told him with a soft smile, as he offered the treat to Clark.

Clark sucked the raspberry, and Zod's fingers into his mouth. He delicately ate the small fruit, while simultaneously licking and sucking Zod's fingers clean. He kept his eyes locked with Zod's, letting his friskiness show in his eyes.

"Kal, we shouldn't," Zod protested, weakly. "You've been in pain and miserable all day, you should rest."

"I'm feeling better now," Clark told him, after releasing his fingers. Zod repeated his earlier actions, dipping another raspberry and feeding it to Clark.

"Eat your fill, finish your bath, and then we'll see how you're feeling, :zhaote," Zod stroked his free hand through his curls. Clark's heart warmed at the kryptonian endearment, :zhaote. It roughly meant my love, and Clark loved to hear Zod say sweet things.

Clark thought back on the first few months after their final battle in Metropolis as Zod fed him, indulgent smile softening his hardened features. Dru-Zod had tried very hard to convince him that they shouldn't be together, citing his friendship with Jor-El, his crimes including his murder of Jor-El, even throwing up the fact he had slept with Jor-El when they were teens when he got desperate. He tried very hard to get Clark to use him as nothing more than a stud, but the more Clark got to know him, the more he loved him.

Clark remembered listening to Zod sob as he told the Jor-El AI how much he had regretted killing the real Jor-El, how he would never be worthy of Kal's love because he had killed his father. That had allowed Clark to name his feelings, and he was more determined than ever to love Zod with all his heart. Zod had resisted, only allowing Clark to decide that they would live together, and where, through a sense of guilt and obligation. But, that first heat they had shared snuck up on Clark, and they ended up in bed together for days, Zod unable to resist the alpha gene he possessed, edited though it was.

Clark remembered how stoic Zod had been then, how he had rarely smiled, how embarrassed he would have been to know Clark had heard him crying. The general still rarely cried, especially in front of others, but his smiles and laughs were many now. Clark was glad to have given the serious man more things to smile and laugh about.

"Kal, are you still with me?" Zod's rough voice broke him from his reminiscing.

"Yeah, sorry, Dru, I was just thinking back to the beginning," Clark smiled up at him, noticing the raspberries were gone. "I was hungrier than I thought, I guess." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Anything for you, you know that," Zod pressed a kiss to his forehead. "If I could go back and change what I did then, I would, Kal. Even if it meant we never had this, even if it meant you'd have chosen one of my subordinates instead of me."

"Dru, I was attracted to you from the first moment I saw you," Clark told him, confessing that tidbit of information for the first time. It just seemed like his love needed reassurance tonight.

"Any of the others would have been a better match for you, would have been more worthy of you."

"Oh, for the love of Rao, Dru-Zod!" Clark huffed. "You're my perfect match. I'd have chosen you, regardless."

"You say that, but Tor-An, Nam-Ek, even Faora would have been better for you, Kal. They… None of them killed your father," Zod sighed, reaching his arm into the tub to let the cooling water out.

"Maybe not, but how many others did they kill? I never got to meet him, Dru, of course it hits harder than someone that Faora killed, because I had no attachment to any of her victims, whatsoever. But, really, it’s not like you killed my dad, or my mom. And, you had that chance to kill her.” Clark shook his head, with a sad sigh.

"If you're trying to get into my pants, Clark, this is not the conversation to be having," Zod told him, smirking.

"Probably not," Clark agreed, beaming at the use of his human-given name. He knew Zod only used it when he was particularly serious about something, but it still gave him a warm fuzzy feeling. The something in this case being the topic of his father and his death. Zod had told him all kinds of stories about Jor-El, but avoided certain topics. Clark knew they had been lovers when they were young, but Zod wouldn't speak of it at all now.

“I would have never seriously harmed Martha, Kal,” Zod told him, seriously, offering a hand to help Clark up.

"I know that, now.: He sighed, before he took Zod's offered hand and allowed Zod to help him up and out of the tub, the bulge of his stomach throwing off his center of gravity and destroying every tiny bit of grace he had.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Kal," Zod sighed, almost dreamily, as he dried Clark off. "I'd forgotten how gorgeous you are and how you glow when you're with child."

His strong, calloused hands wrapped Clark in a fluffy, red robe. Zod loved the color on him, in much the same way Clark loved to see Zod in plaid button-downs with the sleeves rolled up, like he was wearing now. It had taken a while for Zod to adjust to human clothing, but he had for Clark. And, Clark would be eternally grateful for the sight of Zod in well-worn, tight jeans.

He giggled as Zod swung him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style into their bedroom. "I can walk, you know."

"Let me carry you," Zod nuzzled into his hair. "I like spoiling you."

"I know," he grinned up as Zod placed him gently on their bed. 

Clark let the robe slip off his shoulders and down his arms, before removing it completely and moving up the bed and off of it. Zod grabbed it up and returned it to the bathroom. When he returned, he had stripped off his pants and button-down, and returned in his tight black boxer briefs and equally tight white muscle shirt.

Clark yawned, and Zod smirked at him, as he got into bed. “Tired, :zhaote?”

Clark nodded his reply, laying down, making sure to lay on his side. It was supremely uncomfortable to lay any other way. He was disappointed that the urge for sex had deserted him, but he knew there would be more time for that. “Pregnancy is tiring. I forgot that.”

Zod pulled the covers up over them, before nestling against Clark’s back. “Rest, beloved.” His arm wrapped around Clark, his hand resting in the middle of Clark’s rounded stomach, right over their child. “It won’t be much longer, now.”

“I’m going to miss it, being pregnant,” Clark sighed, shutting his eyes. “Maybe we can have more.”

“Let’s get through this one, first.” Zod pressed a kiss to the back of his head. Clark slowly drifted off, but right before sleep claimed him fully, he heard Zod’s soft, worried whisper. “I’m not sure if I can handle almost losing you again and again.”


End file.
